


Stay home with me

by shelyue99



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelyue99/pseuds/shelyue99
Summary: 洛克昂和提耶利亚宅在家的故事
Relationships: Neil Dylandy/Tieria Erde, Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stay home with me

对于不能出门这事，提耶利亚很容易得就接受了，作为一个可以连续几天在地下室写程序的人，他的生活方式似乎没有受到什么太大的影响。

但是另一边，洛克昂似乎没有那么容易接受眼前的现实了，他爱好社交，虽然也没有到夜夜笙歌的程度，他也爱好出门做户外活动，时不时把提耶利亚从昏暗无光的地下室拖上来去爬山。

“又不是把你绑在沙发上，去爬山还是可以的啊。”提耶利亚不解地看着对着新闻愁眉苦脸的洛克昂，他也快速地在自己的手机上搜索了一下，“看，可没说禁止户外运动啊。”

洛克昂舒了一口气，可没想到，几天后，连国家公园都关门了，公共海滩也不例外。

“为什么我们没有自己的海滩？” 洛克昂想象了一下自己是住在一号公路边上的0.1%超级富人，挨到了提耶利亚投来的白眼。

两周过去，洛克昂似乎已经习惯了每日呆在家的常态了，提耶利亚看他每天给自己和他泡不同口味的咖啡时，似乎心情都不错。在过去，他们似乎只有周末有时间一起吃早餐。

“今天这个是埃塞俄比亚的。”

“今天这个是肯尼亚的。”

“这个是哥伦比亚的，我认识进口这个咖啡豆的老板，他说现在生意很难做……”

提耶利亚一边听着，一边捂着手里的咖啡，他昨天又很晚才睡，咖啡令他头脑清醒。洛克昂的存在让他有些恍惚。

“我还是更喜欢法式烘培。”提耶利亚抿了一口咖啡，洛克昂似乎想到了橱柜里还有一些剩下的法式烘培过的咖啡豆。

“那我现在来泡？”

“不用了，明天也行。” 提耶利亚摇了摇头，窗外开始下雨了，近一个星期来雨水特别多。打开阳台门的时候，还有些阴冷。

因为不能出门，所以能做的事情也就剩下了那么几样。

做沙发土豆也是其中一个。

“提耶利亚，这集我上一集还没看。”

“可是我已经看过了。”提耶利亚手里拿着遥控器，屏幕上是最近热议的犯罪纪录片，他看着洛克昂，想着谁会先妥协，通常是洛克昂，但这一次他似乎显得特别执着。

“跳着看不太好，会错过剧情。”

“也不是什么特别需要注意的剧情。”提耶利亚回想了下剧情。

“不要剧透我啊。”洛克昂拿走了提耶利亚手里的遥控器，身体压了上来。

“那就不看了，做点别的事吧。”

提耶利亚下厨的次数也变多了，刚开始洛克昂始终担忧他会掀了厨房，但事情也没有发展成那么糟的结果，最糟的是洛克昂有时不得不吃口味完全失调、或者表面快接近黑色的料理。

“好奇怪，我明明是按照菜谱一步步来的。”提耶利亚不敢置信地看着网上搜来的菜谱，许多人打了五颗星，他也不知道是哪一环出了问题。

“我需要debug一……”

“不用了提耶利亚，就这样也可以吃！”洛克昂迅速地打断了他。

“等、” 提耶利亚还想阻止他，洛克昂却已经把叉子放进了嘴里，他的表情似乎在试图说还不错，但提耶利亚知道肯定很糟糕。

“冰箱里有冰激凌。”提耶利亚在晚餐结束后说。

洛克昂有些惊讶，因为为了控制糖分，提耶利亚规定这个家是不准冰激凌入驻的。

所以，这几乎是一百八十度大转变。

“不能多吃，一次只能吃一勺。”提耶利亚说，他显得有些不情愿，但洛克昂并没有觉得不满。

洛克昂从冰箱里找到了提耶利亚偷偷放进去的香草冰激凌，他还顺带开了Espresso的机器，一时间，厨房里弥漫了咖啡研磨的香气。

“这是什么？” 提耶利亚接过洛克昂递过来的玻璃杯，奶白色的冰激凌球漂浮在咖啡上。

“Affogato，我用剩下一点的法式豆子磨的，你尝尝？”洛克昂说着，在他的身边坐了下来。

提耶利亚不怎么吃甜食，但他并不讨厌Affogato，更不讨厌洛克昂为他做的。

“谢谢…”

“不客气。” 洛克昂说着，伸出手摸了摸提耶利亚的头发。

似乎，不是一切都是坏事。


End file.
